A Heart Full of Love
by LiveBreatheVampires
Summary: A oneshot colab with PorkChopSmall, very loosely based on next episode's (5x10) promo. What if Wes decides to torment Damon using Elena? Mature theme, psychological and physical torture. Some sexual references. Please read and review.


**So, this is a oneshot I wrote with PorkChopSmall! It was just a tiny idea I had in my mind, a more Mature version of the one we'll be seeing on Thursday. Obviously, Dr. Wes is out of character (OOC) however we just wanted to experiment a little with our beloved couple, Damon and Elena.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Amy and Becky. xx**

Silence.

It was so silent, almost peaceful, yet Damon couldn't feel anything except pain. His head felt heavy and he felt blood running down his face. The back of his head felt all sticky where the bullet exited his head, bathing him in his own warm blood.

"I guess I deserved that," He mumbled, feeling slightly dizzy.

He groaned out loud, the pain not entirely gone yet and turned around, expecting to see Elena there, looking at him with judging, little eyes. He was not looking forward to this. However, his face paled with horror when he saw the cell door open, and Elena was nowhere to be seen.

The pain was instantly forgotten as he blurred towards the cell door, pounding at it with all his strength. However, he already knew that it was useless. He was weakened and the vervain laced bars would make it impossible for him to even attempt to break through.

No, this couldn't be, he thought. She might've been a vampire but she was also a young girl. She couldn't take that kind of torture!

"Elena!" He yelled, "Elena!"

* * *

Elena was visibly shaking. She was strapped tightly, too tightly, to the point where her stomach, arms and legs were actually aching. To make things worse, she was lying next to Damon's old friend, trying to figure out what the hell happened. She fought against the restraints as tears streamed down her cheek. She was terrified and confused. How could her father be part of this?

She looked around her and all she saw were tools which were designed to hurt and torture. There were saws, scalps and some type of drill device. More tears streamed down her face. How could he do that to vampires? It was true, most vampires were monsters, but this was beyond cruelty. And not everybody was the same.

"It's useless," Enzo said as she fought against the restraints, "You'll never get up. Not unless he allows you to."

"W-what's he planning on doing to us?"

"You never know, it's different every day. We've never had a female vampire here before, so who knows; maybe he'll try something a little different today."

His words did nothing to reassure her and she started thrashing around harder, trying anything to escape. But, the vervain that had been pumped in to her system refused to let her work to her full strength, leaving her weak and hopeless.

"You need to stop that," Enzo muttered from his bed restraints, "You'll just piss him off even more."

She couldn't even say another word because she heard footsteps. Panic overwhelmed her. She wasn't strong enough. She wasn't going to survive this!

The curtain was suddenly pulled back and the monster stepped inside, his face emotionless as he pulled on his apron and gloves. He quickly looked over his tools and grabbed a large needle, testing the sharpness on the tip of his finger.

"Hello, Miss Gilbert," The monster said softly, gripping her arm tightly as he infected the needle into her arm.

Elena whimpered and tried to stop herself from crying out. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She watched as he clipped a tube to the needle and then connected this to a bag. Within seconds, her blood started to flow into the bag, filling it with ease.

"What are you doing?" Elena panicked, as he took the full bag and placed it on the table.

He yanked out the needle and she cried out at the unexpected pain. He then walked around the operating table and closed the curtain in between her and Enzo. She saw him looking at her almost pitifully, almost as if he was wishing her luck. Elena swallowed thickly, knowing that this was diffidently not a good sign.

"Why did you take my blood?"

"I thought it would be obvious," He mused, examining the array of sharpened knives. "I need to test your blood and, plus, it makes you weaker for what I have planned."

"Please, Wes, don't do this!" She begged him, "Please don't hurt me."

He grabbed a surgical knife and started to play with it. "Of course I'm going to hurt you," He told her with a sick smile on his face. "You're a vampire. You deserve every…" He started to cut through her skin, causing her to scream. "Every. Single. Cut."

"Please," She begged him, "I'm not a monster."

"Lies," He whispered, leaning his face in her neck. "That is a huge lie. Everything you say is a lie."

She turned her face away from him as tears continued to stream down her cheek. She heard him shuffling around and the sound of metal.

"Aw, a soulless monster is crying!" Wes laughed cruelly.

He started tracing her tears with his knife, making a scar from her cheek to her chin. He continued to laugh as she cried, enjoying her pain. It looked like as if she was crying blood now as the thick, red substance poured out of the open wounds.

"How about some vervain to make it all better?" He hissed as he placed the plant on the fresh cut. Elena let out an ear-piercing scream, the plant feeling like acid thrown on her face.

"Please, stop! Make it stop, please!" She cried as she fought against the restraints.

"You know, the Augustines used to cut vampires' eyes out so that we can see how fast you grow them out," He taunted her.

"No…No, please, don't!"

"But, being the generous host I am…" He added, "I'll be performing a similar experiment whilst you have an anesthetic mask on. What do you think?" He asked her, stroking her cheek.

She looked up and saw him putting a mask on her nose, but the substance in it was definitely not an anesthetic. It was vervain…a vervained mask clinging to her face, burning it in an instance. However, he didn't care. He just looked at her, enjoying seeing her face burning as he recorded the event with his phone-His features twisting in delight. Her mind felt foggy now, but the pain carried on. She felt her body weaken even more, to the point her eyes couldn't stay open much longer.

"Subject responds very negatively to vervain," He was saying as she struggled, her screams heartbreaking as he proceeded to lift up her shirt.

* * *

"Elena!" Damon cried out as he heard the love of his life screaming in pain, and he was unable to do anything.

What was he doing to her?

He started to pace the cell, wincing whenever he heard her scream or plead for him to stop. He roared and threw a punch at the wall, shattering some of the bones in his hands and barely making a dent in the wall. The vervain was very much in his system still and with that there was hardly anything he could do to save her.

He felt so weak and hopeless and his heart left like it would split in two.

"Let her go, you piece of shit!" He growled, "I'll kill you! I'll kill you with my bare hands!" He roared, her screams ripping his heart out.

And then, after a few minutes, the screaming stopped. His vampire hearing couldn't make out anything; no voices or sound of the torture tools being moved about. He could just make out a heartbeat, just one. Then, Damon heard the sound of wheels and then he saw Wes moving Elena towards him, next to his cell.

She was still strapped to the bed, her eyes barely open now, blood covering her body.

"Elena!" He said, reaching out for her, heartbroken as he saw the girl.

She was looking at him with tears in her eyes; her face red with the vervain burns. Her face was lifted up and Damon saw a huge, bloody wound in her stomach. He knew what those were because he remembered the pain of having his organs taken out. It was unbearable and the body could hardly handle it. It took a long time for organs to grow back and it was the most painful of anything that a vampire could heal.

He tried to touch her hand, to reassure her that he was going to kill Wes for this, but the latter staked Damon, pushing him away. Damon fell on the floor, and Wes grabbed the stake and put it through his stomach. However, he made sure that he cut through his skin so that the stake was penetrating him from his stomach to his back. Damon's hands rested on the stake, wanting nothing more than to rip it out, but his weakened muscles refused to cooperate.

"Let's do a little experiment, shall we?" Wes said as he opened the cell, making sure that the stake was pinning Damon down.

However, he turned Damon's head roughly so that he could see Elena clearly. She whimpered, pleading with her eyes and Damon felt his own tears well up. But he had to be strong for her, because it was the only way they would make it out alive.

"You see, there is no way in hell you can get up unless someone removes that stake I had just hit you with," Wes explained, "That stake will keep you down. However, I do want to test your vampire- limits. We shall see," He continued sickly as Damon struggled.

Wes closed the cell door behind him and went by Elena's side, stroking her face.

"Don't touch her!" Damon roared, "If you put one finger on her I'll kill you!"

"But you can't really kill me, Damon," Wes continued, "You're pinned down. You have no way of escaping. Who can save precious little Elena now?" He ran the knife down the length of her body, before raising it up to her breasts. He tore off her shirt as Elena cried, her tears falling like a waterfall.

"Shhh," He hushed her, looking at Damon before putting his face on her collarbone, licking her tears all the way up to her face.

Elena gagged as Damon let out an animalistic growl. His own pain was forgotten in that moment and he felt complete rage pump through his veins. Gripping the stake, he twisting it with every ounce of strength, successfully destroyed the wood. Slowly he staggered to his feet, holding on to the iron bars as he glared and the monster before him.

"Ten points to Damon Salvatore!" Wes whispered in Elena's ear, "See? His anger at seeing me touching you made him stronger."

"Don't touch her!" Damon growled as he tried desperately to break the iron cell.

"Subject has successfully gained enough strength to free himself from the stake," He recorded. "The vampire's brain cells can be used to help train humans how to use their inner strength."

"You're crazy!" Elena told him weakly.

"No, sweetheart," He said, "I'm just finding more ways to deliver your vampire organs to human ones, giving us humans your superpowers, without having to become soulless monsters like you."

"Elena is not soulless!" Damon pleaded, "Let her go. Take me instead."

"And why would I do that, when this part of my research focuses on anger when a vampire sees his 'mate' touched by someone else?"

"We are not animals," Elena begged him, "You're studying separate people, Doctor Wes. We are not all the same. You can't just use us and test us because we are all different!"

"The vampire's nature is exactly like that of an animal," He told her cruelly. "And this method of determination can be used to convince other people that the actual strength is the one found inside. The one that surfaces when one is hurting another's possession."

Elena opened her mouth and closed it again, releasing that there was no going back for this poor excuse for a man. He truly believed that all vampires were animals and thought it was expectable to torture them for his own sick gain! And then the thought that her father had been a part of this made her want to vomit.

"Come on, Damon," He continued to taunt, "Aren't you strong enough to rescue your precious Elena?"

He ran his hands down their body until they stopped just on top of her breasts. Elena turned to look at Damon, not wanting to look at Wes abusing her in this way. He cupped them through her bra, causing her to wince as her eyes locked with Damon's. She screamed a little when she felt him knead her breast harshly.

"Stop!" Damon begged him, "I'll do anything, just stop!"

"Break through the cell," Wes said simply, not stopping. "And then I might stop."

"I can't," Damon cried out, "You know I can't!"

"You know what?" Wes said, eyeing Elena over. "Elena would sure make a nice test subject when I decide to experiment why sex cannot produce any off springs in a vampire," He patted her thigh.

At that, a wave of strength came over Damon. He had never felt such immense power before. He tore through the iron cells like sheets of paper and throwing Wes away and towards the wall. But he had no time to deal with him.

At a pathetic humans pace, Damon hurried over to Elena, unstrapping her in an instant. Her body slumped against his and he used all his strength to pick her up, bridal style, rushing towards the door. But Damon barely made it two steps before Wes was behind him, staking with through the back.

He cried out and fell to his knees. Elena's body rolled from his arms and she whimpered as her wounds connected to the floor. Wes laughed and stood over Damon, ripping the stake from his body only to drive it back in again, only just missing his heart. He cried out in pain, trying with all his might to crawl away and towards Elena, but it was no use.

"Impressive," Wes teased, chuckling to himself. "You two seem to have quite a bound to one another. I'm certainly going to enjoy seeing how far I can push you both."

With that, Wes took out a vervain bottle and sprayed them both, causing them to lose consciousness.

* * *

"Elena," Damon said her name over and over, trying to nudge her awake.

They were both back in there cells, although Damon's cell door had heavy bolts and chains wrapped around it and he could smell the vervain laced on them. Now, his only consider was Elena, and he watched as her eyes fluttered open, tears already spilling from them.

"D-Damon?" She cried as she looked at him through the little iron window.

"Shh, shh, I'm here," He held her hand tight. "He's gone."

She continued to cry in silence, holding his hand tightly. She could feel her body slowly repairing itself, by the psychological effects on her would never leave her mind.

"It's okay, Elena. You're healing. You're okay," He tried to assure her.

"H-He t-touched m-me," She whimpered.

Her shirt was torn and she was desperately trying to cover herself. Damon noticed, and even though it was cold, he immediately took off his own shirt and passed it on to her. She looked at him through teary eyes and put it on with shaking hands. She curled up on the floor, as close to the bars as she possibly could, holding his hand in hers.

"It's okay," He hushed her. "You're okay. He was tormenting me, Elena. Psychological torture. Every once in a while, they'd make us do certain tasks, tasks beyond our control just like now. He uses things we love to torment us with. You were the victim." He kissed her hand. "I'll kill him, Elena. We'll get out of here, I promise."


End file.
